the_flashfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskussion:Harrison Wells/@comment-95.208.211.88-20151121091855/@comment-5167151-20151121163729
Zu der ersten Frage, nö Flash müsste nicht auch in der Zeit festsitzen, denn das Problem das Wells nichtmehr zugriff auf die Speedforce hatte lag ja nicht bei der Speedforce sondern bei Wells. Anders ausgedrückt wenn DU plötzlich nichtmehr aufs Internet zugreifen kannst, heißt das nicht automatisch das ICH bzw alle anderen es auch nicht mehr können. Nur Wells Verbindung zur Speedforce wurde gestört, nicht die von Barry ergo Barry kann, Wells kann nichtmehr. ;-) Zu deiner der Flash hat sich selbst erschaffen Sache: In den Comics gibt es tatsächlich eine Geschichte inder herauskam dass der Blitz der in den Comics Barry traf (kein Teilchenbeschleuniger involviert) und ihm die Kräfte verlieh in Wirklichkeit ein sich enorm schnell bewegender Barry selbst war, der sozusagen sich selbst erschaffen hatte :-D Möglicherweise bekommst du sowas ja in der Serie auch noch zu sehen, denn immerhin scheint der alte Flash ja von "unserem" Barry zu wissen, denn als der in der letzten Folge von Staffel 1 seine Mutter retten wollte, blickte der andere Flash ihn ja an und schüttelte den Kopf was unserem Barry sozusagen sagen sollte "ich weiß was du vorhast, aber machs nicht!" Die Zeit in der Zukunft geht ganz normal weiter wenn Eobard oder irgendjemand anderes wie z.b. der Superheld Booster Gold der auch aus der Zukunft stammt oder Rip Hunter, den du ja bald in Legends of Tomorrow sehen wirst, durch die Zeit reisen. Wieso sollte das auch anders sein? Ob sich Leute die Doctor Who schauen auch mit solchen Fragen herumquälen müssen :-D Es ist eigentlich nicht wirklich kompliziert, wenn ihr alle mal diese ganzen Dinge weniger stark versuchen würdet in einen logischen, realistischen Zusammenhang bringen zu wollen. Das geht nämlich bei solchen Themen einfach nicht ^^ Z.B. geht es auch absolut nicht wissenschaftlich zu erklären warum der Schurke der Nebel sich in Giftiges Gas verwandeln kann oder Multiplex sich selbst Klonen kann. Und selbst WENN wir dafür eine plausibel klingende Erklärung finden würden, bliebe immernoch die Frage übrig WAS IST MIT DEREN KLEIDUNG! Warum verwandeln sich die Klamotten die der Nebel trägt MIT in Gas? Warum kann Multiplex auch die Kleidung die er am Leib trägt mit klonen? Die Antwort darauf ist, das es nunmal in einer TV Serie oder auch nem Comic echt scheiße rüberkommt wenn der Held oder Schurke seine Kräfte einsetzt und danach dann nackt rumläuft (in der TV Serie vermutlich sogar noch blöder ^^) Deswegen können die das eben einfach und basta. Oder um auf die Sätze zu verweisen mit denen Barry die Episoden immer eröffnet "ich war auf der suche nach dem UNMÖGLICHEM, bis ich einestages selbst zum UNMÖGLICHEM wurde .." also das sind alles Sachen, die es so niemals in der Realität geben würde, weil sie UNMÖGLICH WÄREN, in der Serie sind diese Unmöglichkeiten aber irgendwie Möglich, Also vielleicht nicht alles was in der Serie passiert versuchen zu analysieren und zu hinterfragen, lebt einfach damit das es in der Serie irgendiwe geht warum auch immer. Das will uns der Eingangstext damit sagen. ;-) Erstaunlich das sich DARÜBER hier noch keiner von euch ausgelassen hat und es bei euch ausnahmslos um Sachen geht die mit der Zeitreise von Barry oder Eobart zutun haben oder warum Eobart und Barry Erzfeinde sind obwohl Barry bei Eobarts Geburt schon lange tot war. ^^ Zu Staffel 2 jepp der Wells von Erde 2 is ein Arsch, das macht den Charakter natürlich fr usn Zuschauer sehr unterhaltsam weil er halt ständig klugscheißerische Sprüche rauslässt oder andere Arrogante Sachen macht.. Und weil du so auf seine Tochter verwiesen hattest, ind en Comics gibts einen Charakter namens Jesse Quick, auch ein Speedster udn Superheldin, letztens hatte Wells bezüglich seienr Tochter auch irgendeine Anmerkung mit "Quick" gemacht, insofern wäre ich nicht gaaaaanz überrascht wenn es mehr als nur Jay Gerrick unserem Barry im Lauf von Staffel 2 Hilfestellung gegen Zoom leisten.